Talk:Power grid
I thought the Tech Manuals weren't classed as canon on MA... zsingaya 20:19, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :They're not. Even though the info may be accurate, episode or movie sources must be given to support the info provided. --Shran 20:28, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) : there are episodes of the next gen DEFINATELY that reference this and back me up but I'm at work now and I dont have any access to my encyclopedia of my episodes - sorry. I think it was mentioned in at least one episode of voyager too. I have a degree in physics so i remember tech stuff liket his but not the episodes sorry. --Filth 20:40, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, I know there are many episodes which refer to it, I was just informing zsingaya that references should be included. Also, you have contibuted an article that did not exist before and the sources will eventually be added, so there is really no reason to apologize. :) --Shran 21:04, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Doesn't look like there's any reference to it in the Encyclopedia, but it doesn't matter because that's not canon either. Someone's got to find an episode with a reference to it, otherwise it doesn't belong here. zsingaya 20:52, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::References will be found soon enough, don't worry. Also, there are many, many other tech-related articles on MA that don't have the cites sourced. --Shran 21:04, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) From VfD: Power transfer grid (article was listed on VfD, no consensus to delete. Discussion follows.) ;Power transfer grid: Evidently a Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual cited article with no citable links to any episodes. --Alan del Beccio 06:42, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' This is mentioned in many TNG and VOY episodes. More than I can remember. 66.245.25.3 15:48, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC)]] *agreed to keep -- simply search scripts for "power transfer" references - -you'll get tons of canon (which is based on the Tech Manual) -- and some episodes probably have info not contained in the tech manual whjich can be added -- does this qualify for PNA?--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:06, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Merge When they refer to the Power Transfer Grid in Star Trek, they're always referring to the EPS Network on a ship. That's it's power transfer grid. Merge with EPS. Count23 23:34, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Regardless, the page needs to be cited or something needs to be done to it to accomplish proposed keep. --Alan del Beccio 18:11, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Merge? Is there a real difference to a power grid? Both seem to have the same function, distributing energy/power. Kennelly 15:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Belated support. Anyone else?– Cleanse 06:55, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Support. Sounds good to me.--31dot 00:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::Support. I've got no idea what the difference really would be. Long Live the United Earth ::::Merged. --From Andoria with Love 08:35, 17 May 2008 (UTC)